jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Liotta
Rosalie "Rosie" (born February 1998) is one of Emma Ross's best friends. Rosie lives in the Bronx and apparently she has a lot of family members living with her like her sisters,brothers, and her grandma. She is portrayed by Kelly Gould. Appearance Rosie is a petite girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She dresses in an edgy, street-like style, typically with lots of black and accessories she made. In other episodes, she has worn other colors like burgundy. Rosie accessorizes her look with chains and beanies with turned up brims. But in the episode Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned, she does wear much girlier clothes, probably because she is around Emma more often. Personality Rosie loves the environment, an animal activist and despises 'the man'. Because she lives in a poor, crowded family from the tougher side of the Bronx, she tends to put up an aggressive, tough front when talking to people who are better off than she is. At first, she despises Emma who stands for everything she isn't (popular and girly) and attempts to humiliate her to prove a point. Eventually she realizes that Emma is not as shallow as she believed and attempts to make amends for embarrassing her. Emma and Rosie soon become best friends. Despite her dislike of the stereotypycal teenagage girl image, she enjoys fashion, and owns a skirt made of compost and represents environmental issues through clothing, such as wearing soda can rings around her neck (Make New Friends But Hide the Old). Episodes Appeared In Rosie debuts in Make New Friends But Hide the Old as the new girl at Emma's school. A snobby girl disses her fashion choices and Rosie quickly replies with a snarky reply about the girl's make-up. She ends up sitting next to Emma, who compliments her on the chains she's wearing. When they sketch their inner selves for the Art teacher, Rosie draws a skull and crossbones over a dollar sign to show her disgust with capitalism. Emma reveals a smiling daisy as her inner self, Rosie retorts that she is as deep as a kiddie swimming pool. She and Emma are paired together as partners in Art to create an artistic statement about what the pair thinks is wrong with the world. Emma welcomes her to work at her place. Her second appearance was in Trashin' Fashion. Rosie posts on Emma's behalf that Kitty Couture will be present at Christina's fashion show to criticize the dated fashions on the runway. Emma is reluctant to trash her mom as her alter-ego and Rosie reminds her that Kitty Couture's job is to trash bad fashion and that she already promised her viewers that she would debut at the show. Rosie adds that she'd personally like to get a swag bag which is rumored to have a kitten in it, as her building is rat-infested. She films Emma as Kitty Couture at the fashion show, but flees when Christina spots them in the back row. She also appeared in Girls Don't Wanna Get Shunned with new popular girl Bryn and Emma's other two friends. Bryn later steals them away from Emma, including Rosie but when Bryn's true identity is revealed, she becomes best friends with Emma again. Category:Emma Ross's friends Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Cast Category:Female Characters